Cogs
"Cogs" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his seventh studio album, Steelhead. The instrumental for the track was released to Newgrounds in January 2016, four months before the album's release. Lyrics Rusty cogs grinding in your headspace Teeth grating so hard it's gonna tear face And you're starting to sweat Mouth shut, eyes peeled, who's conversation can you fetch? Howlin' dogs, howlin' in the moonlight Can you hear as they try to get their shit right? Can you feel all the roaches in your brain? Do you wonder if you'll ever have an empty head again? Nothing is sacred Mines that are safe are the mines that are vacant And you realize you're paranoid Your thoughts, your emotions, null and void Touching fingers, outer space All your Earthly emotions will be erased The machine breaks in front of your eyes It's a mask you put on, not the best disguise Can't hide all your outward insecurities Can't sway in the breeze with the other trees You want to scream at your best friends No one is doing you more harm than them Still you choose to associate You can't take your mouth from the clear bait Everbody will leave you at some point Might as well meet up at the same joint This carousel you're endlessly riding on Is gonna wear you out 'till you're dead and gone It's time to go back home You don't want to be out too long The drive home is damn near unbearable That same fuckin' song on the radio Get reminded of what you don't have You don't care if you just fuckin' crash Tell yourself you're worthless Just convince yourself that you don't mean shit After all, what's the harm? You've done it two times, and the third time's the charm Small dick, weak arms, no abs If only that shit were up for grabs You're a sad little shell Nothing's left inside but a wish for hell Don't tell They'll know who it was when they heard you fell And of course they'll just shrug it off Who knows, maybe one of them will cough Fuckin' nightmares penetrate your daydreams Fuckin' nightmares ruining the good deeds You have no one to show for it Your friends all laugh when you go for it These cogs need some brand new lube Get them working, before you lose Get them spinning like four years ago Get them working so everyone will know You wish you were never fuckin' born There's not a single thing for which you don't feel scorn It's a cyclical process No reason to sit back and obsess Still you can't stop the thoughts Running back and forth, like a mad dog Killing all your joy so slowly This water is surely unholy Stop thinking what you're thinking Stop blinking, just stop blinking You've got to keep your eyes peeled You need to know if it's truly real What do you feel? Is this real? Is it worth it? Is life really worth it? No! Get away from me! Get away from me! Leave me alone! Go away, go away Stop being stupid! God, I'm so stupid AAAAAAAAH! Fuck myself! Fuck me! AAAAAAAAH! Category:Songs